


To Purr Or Not To Purr

by strauberry23



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, as always, being silly, for marichat week day 7: purring, in which Adrien is a total dork, they're so cute, two kids hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strauberry23/pseuds/strauberry23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because he looked like a cat doesn’t mean he has to act like one.</p><p>He did it because he wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Purr Or Not To Purr

Just because he looked like a cat doesn’t mean he has to act like one.

He did it because he wanted to.

Adrien thought it would be hilarious if not only did he tell cat puns, but if he played with balls of yarn(it was actually really fun) or if he chased the reflections shiny objects made on walls (again, very fun). It helped that his ears and tail moved with him to complete the image.

His ultimate goal, however, was to learn how to purr. Human vocal cords were not made to make that specific sound, but they could get very close. He figured out how to actually make the noise first (it took him a few hours but he got it) and eventually, he was able to hold the noise for longer periods of time. He was now up to 47 seconds, which doesn’t seem like a lot but when you’re making that noise it feels like an eternity.

Overall Adrien was proud of himself. He had mastered almost everything that a cat would do (he didn’t try to knock things off of tables and ledges, that’s just immature and would cause questions more than anything), including holding his purr for almost a minute.

So you can imagine his delight when he started hanging out with Marinette as Chat Noir. He didn’t get much downtime with his lady to show off his cat skills, since he would never dare let his cat-act interfere with an akuma fight. At least not when it’s serious. (Adrien couldn’t help but sniff at his lady inside the bakery, okay? She was there and the opportunity presented itself—)

Anyway. At first Marinette had rolled her eyes at him when he did something particularly cat-like, and he had learned early on to never touch her yarn, even if it did look fun… but over time her reaction changed from annoyance to a cute little smile, or a fond shake of her head, or something of the like. Chat was proud of himself for getting her to see how adorable he was when he acted like a cat. 

Yes, he is adorable. He owns being adorable. On second thought, his princess could give him a run for his money… but she doesn’t need to know that. 

Chat was particularly happy when one day Marinette was petting his hair while his head was in her lap. This was it, the moment where all his hard work paid off. It was time to see if his purr was authentic enough, and to see if his princess liked it.

He closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of her fingers in his hair. He focused his energy on his throat, starting up a low purr and trying so hard not to mess it up.

Marinette’s hand stilled. His breath stopped, pausing his purr before he could get to 6 seconds. Chat opened his eyes to see her staring down at him with a surprise written over her pretty face. 

“Did you just purr?” she asked incredulously.

Chat slowly nodded, suddenly unsure. “Yeah… I like your fingers in my hair so…”

“Oh my god,” she breathed before laughing. “That is the best thing I’ve ever heard!”

He stared up at her, totally bewildered. He had no idea what was going on. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Marinette said, slowly letting her laughs stop, “that I didn’t think you were actually a cat, but this basically confirms it.”

“So…” he started to ask, needing to be sure, “you liked it?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” She smiled brightly down at him as her hand starting petting his hair again, and that was all the confirmation he needed.

He smiled back at her before closing his eyes and starting up the purr again, this time getting to 52 seconds (new record yes) before he had to stop. He slowly opened his eyes, having found the situation terribly relaxing, and looked up at Marinette again to find her own eyes had closed and her head leaned back against the chair. She had the cute little smile on her face, and that was when his new mission in life became to purr for her whenever he could just so he could see her this relaxed and happy as many times as possible.

He closed his eyes again and purred some more, determined to go for longer this time. He had always been proud of his purr, but seeing that his princess liked it as well made his efforts all the more worthwhile.


End file.
